epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/ERB Hurt/Heal Game - Season 2
Days passed: 118 August 2nd, 2013 – December 29th, 2013 Rules Every six hours, you can hurt a character and heal a character, or you can double hurt/heal a character, but if you do this, you cannot perform the second action. For example, if you say "Heal Barack Obama, hurt Mitt Romney," Obama gains 1 HP, and Romney loses 1 HP. Every character starts with 10 HP, with the exception of the Doctor. The maximum HP one character can have is 50. Last character alive wins. The blog is finished. First Place Winner *Freddie Mercury Second Place Winner *The Doctor Third Place Winner *Michael Jackson Characters Dead *Lance Armstrong (Killed 2 days in by Kevin08015): Achievement - Lived Strong, Died Defeated! *Thomas Edison (Killed 3 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - He Went Directly To Hell! *Mitt Romney (Killed 4 days in by Purzyckij): Achievement - Lost The Election, Lost His Life! *Skrillex (Killed 9 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Bangaranged To Pieces! *Marilyn Monroe (Killed 10 days in by Kevin08015): Achievement - A Blown Candle In The Wind! *Eve (Killed 11 days in by Kevin08015): Achievement - Took A Bite Of The Fruit! *Adam (Killed 12 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Gave Up A Rib And His Life! *Bill Gates (Killed 16 days in by Captain Warrior): Achievement - Blue Screen of Death! *Santa Claus (Killed 21 days in by Tkwarrior): Achievement - Santa Claus Isn't Coming To Town! *Frank Sinatra (Killed 22 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Exterminated From The Rat Pack! *Elvis Presley (Killed 23 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Elvis Has Left The Building! *Vladimir Putin (Killed 25 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Putin His Grave! *Barack Obama (Killed 27 days in by Firebrand794): Achievement - Impeachment! *Grigori Rasputin (Killed 29 days in by Mrpietcaptain): Achievement - Left In A Noose In A Trench And SHOT! *Joseph Stalin (Killed 29 days in by Four4): Achievement - Dropped The Hammer! *Leonidas (Killed 31 days in by Gabrielisthegreat2): Achievement - Tonight He Dines In Hell! *Babe Ruth (Killed 44 days in by Dragonsblood23): Achievement - Three Strikes, He's Out! *The 10th Doctor (Regenerated 46 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - Allons-y! *Doc Brown (Killed 47 days in by MrPatrickRuler): Achievement - Never Came Back To The Present! *Cleopatra (Killed 53 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Mummified! *Batman (Killed 54 days in by Tkwarrior): Achievement - Met The Same Fate As His Parents! *Wright Bros (Killed 55 days in by Stofferex): Achievement - Flew Wright Into Heaven! *Mikhail Gorbachev (Killed 60 days in by NightFalcon9004): Achievement - The Ghost With The Most Glasnost! *Robin (Killed 63 days in by Lasse200): Achievement - The Boy Blunder! *Gandhi (Killed 66 days in by MrAwesome300): Achievement - Put In A Caste! *Moses (Killed 73 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Walked Off To The Land Of Milk And Honeys! *Mario Bros (Killed 74 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Lost Their Extra Lives! *Bruce Lee (Killed 76 days in by Teddyfail): Achievement - Death Of The Dragon! *Darth Vader (Killed 77 days in by DamasterW 7 days): Achievement - Revenge On The Sith! *HAL 9000 (Killed 79 days in by David5671): Achievement - Disconnected! *Abe Lincoln (Killed 81 days in by WonderPikachu12 11 days): Achievement - Assassinated! *Vladimir Lenin (Killed 81 days in by Captain Warrior): Achievement - USS-R.I.P! *Adolf Hitler (Killed 83 days in by Dragonsblood23 13 days): Achievement - He Did Nazi It Coming! *Master Chief (Killed 85 days in by DamasterW): Achievement - Hell To The Chief! *Nikola Tesla (Killed 90 days in by Wachowman): Achievement - Alternated His Flow To Death! *Sherlock Holmes (Killed 93 days in by TheEyeOfAllEyes): Achievement - Case Closed! *Steve Jobs (Killed 93 days in by Firebrand794): Achievement - iDied! *Martin Luther King, Jr. (Killed 99 days in by Scrawland Scribblescratch): Achievement - Did Not Overcome This! *Clint Eastwood (Killed 102 days in by Loygansono55): Achievement - A Fistful of Pain! *Mozart (Killed 105 days in by WonderPikachu12): Achievement - Died Baroque And Worthless! *Michael Jackson (Killed 106 days in by BackToTheFuturama86): Achievement - Beat It! *The 4th Doctor (Killed 118 days in by Cacola): Achievement - Out Of Regenerations! Category:Blog posts